


True Affection Floats

by GlitterDwarf



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterDwarf/pseuds/GlitterDwarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Warning: drug usage, one-sided Gilfoyle/Dinesh, explicit sexual content) </p><p>"If I smoke with you will you talk about it?" Gilfoyle sucked in a breath, narrowed his eyes, and gave one small nod. A grin broke out on Jared's face. "Okay. Shotgun it to me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Affection Floats

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey looks like I wrote something ridiculously smutty? And some people might not like the characterization of Jared? So just keep that in mind before reading.
> 
> For everybody else: welcome to the beautiful left-hand path.

"It’s nothing to be ashamed over."

This fucking conversation again. Gilfoyle grunted, reached over Jared's chest and grabbed the pipe and lighter from his nightstand. It was still packed from earlier, from before Jared came into his room mumbling about anxiety and stress and then fucking Gilfoyle into the mattress. He took a single hit, slowly. Now he was the one with the anxiety and stress.

Jared was eyeing him from below, still on his back with one leg propped up. His eyes were furrowed and his jaw was set, which was the exact opposite of the way Gilfoyle wanted the other man to be after their hookups. He held out the pipe and lighter out toward Jared. Gilfoyle didn't expect him to take it, but of course you have to offer it to your guests; it's the polite thing to do. He wasn't raised in a fucking zoo.

Jared wrinkled his nose (which was really fucking cute, not that Gilfoyle would say that out loud) but he made no move to take it.

"If I smoke with you will you talk about it?"

Gilfoyle sucked in a breath, narrowed his eyes, and gave one small nod. A grin broke out on Jared's face.

"Okay. Shotgun it to me."

Well, that was another thing to add to the list of "how the fuck does O.J. know these things" mysteries. But really, that was too good of an invitation. He took as big a hit as his lungs could handle, carefully set the pipe down, and leaned forward until he was hovering over Jared. The other man closed his eyes and opened his mouth as Gilfoyle cupped his jaw. He open his own mouth and carefully blew the smoke between Jared's open lips. Gilfoyle stroked his thumb along Jared's cheek and watched as he inhaled the smoke he was fed.

"Good?" he asked. His voice was raspier than he was expecting it to be. Jared's stupidly blue Disney eyes fluttered open, staring into Gilfoyle's as he exhaled all of the smoke.

"Magic," he whispered with a grin. Gilfoyle huffed out a laugh. In the future, he wouldn't be able to admit to how many times Jared was able to get him to laugh, but he was pretty sure nobody would believe that he was able to get him to smoke either.

They shared two more hits before Gilfoyle put the pipe and lighter back on the bedside table. Before he could fight back he suddenly found himself on his back being kissed by Jared, who had Gilfoyle boxed in with his body. His lips felt good, better than usual, as the marijuana warmed his body and lightened his senses.

"You promised we would talk about it," Jared whispered against his mouth. Gilfoyle grunted and dug his nails into Jared's back as a warning, one sharp, biting sensation. Jared was unmoved.

"Do you really want to talk about another guy I want to fuck while you're kissing me?"

Jared smiled, and Gilfoyle cringed internally; this was technically the first time he admitted out loud his sexual attraction to Dinesh, although Jared had pointed it out what seemed like countless times by now.

"I want you to be happy. You're my friend." Gilfoyle squinted and considered fighting it, but Jared gave a quick nip to Gilfoyle's bottom lip to stop any protests. "I like sleeping with you, but I would like even more for you to be with the person you're in love with."

Gilfoyle closed his eyes and breathed in. His high was settling in, and this was the moment where it was deciding whether it would make him emotional or not. But then Jared was kissing him, tongue sweeping in and moving as though it could chase out the last remnants of any smoke. There, the high was saved; his mind went calmer, and everywhere their bodies touched was buzzing, was alive.

"I'm sorry," Jared said between kisses. "We don't have to talk about it. We can just move on to round two."

Gilfoyle opened his eyes and made a questioning noise. "I need more time, O.J."

"Yes," he said slowly. Jared turned to look at his watch, then gave Gilfoyle a short kiss. "It has only been eight minutes. You told me before that you have a fifteen minute refractory period. But I think there are ways to pass the time."

"I'm sensitive," Gilfoyle mumbled, feeling a little too hazy to fully comprehend. But then Jared was between his legs (how did he move? When did he move?) and spreading them, pushing them up until Gilfoyle’s thighs were against his own chest. Jared’s hands were now holding him open, thumbs stroking near his still-loose and open hole.

“Is this where you want my mouth?” Jared practically drawled this question. The high was obviously hitting him too. Gilfoyle grunted in affirmation, head a little too fuzzy for anything else. But then there was Jared’s tongue licking a hot, broad stripe and Gilfoyle’s mind exploded into white-bright stars. He was barely cognizant of the whining, desperate noises he was making but really, could he be fucking blamed? Jared _fucking_ Dunn was _fucking_ him with his tongue and it was fucking _amazing_.

Time was both speeding up and slowing down, flowing in motion with the movement of Jared’s tongue. The sharper jabs in and out were little shots of lightning down Gilfoyle’s spine, the broad licks were warm pulses in his fingers and toes, and when Jared did some kind of suction Gilfoyle’s entire body vibrated in the overwhelming sensation. He couldn’t be sure how long it went on, but every movement of Jared’s tongue felt like he was being worked open, taken apart, and it was killing him. Suddenly there were fingers in his mouth, and he closed around them on instinct.

“I love the sounds you make, but we aren’t alone in the house,” Jared whispered through a grin. Fuck, he hadn’t realized that he was being that loud. Well, as long as they were here, he ran his tongue around Jared’s fingers, sweeping between the digits, along the pads, and sucking. Jared’s already-blown pupils got impossibly darker and he practically panted in response. When he withdrew his fingers with a soft popping sound, he brought them to very lightly circle Gilfoyle’s hole.

“Can you take my fingers now?” He nodded in response. When Jared slowly eased in two of his fingers Gilfoyle had to bite on his fist to muffle his voice. The tongue had felt like flying, but his fingers felt like they were pulling him back down to earth through his brain fuzziness.

“I can’t wait to feel your dick,” Gilfoyle murmured. When he looked down Jared was grinning up at him sloppy, lazy, and pleased. His fingers didn’t stop, but his other hand moved to take Gilfoyle’s erection--when did that happen?--in his fist.

“Fourteen minutes. Looks like I was able to beat your estimation.” This was probably the weirdest fucking thing O.J. could have said and definitely seemed surreal through his own high, but he couldn’t really be surprised. His hand reached blindly for his drawer, pulling out a condom and flinging it at Jared.

“Hurry the fuck up, please,” he practically begged, which was unusual for him. But then again Jared never got high with him, so the entire night was fucking unusual. Hot as hell and mind-blowing, but unusual.

“Hold your legs please,” Jared asked as he rolled the condom onto his cock. Gilfoyle did, hooking his hands behind his knees and lifting his wet, fucked open ass into the air. Jared’s hands took a hold of Gilfoyle’s ankles, and then he was lined up, and then there, fucking there, he was back inside Gilfoyle for the second time that night. Gilfoyle was practically sobbing at the sensation, so heavy and intense through his high. Jared started off just doing slow dips in and out, pausing at the top and letting Gilfoyle’s asshole flutter around the head of his cock, before pushing back in until he was flush inside.

“You feel so amazing,” Jared babbled in a choked voice. “How do you feel like this, it’s so good.”

“You should--” Gilfoyle stopped to let out a choked moan as Jared grazed against his prostate. “You should smoke out with me more often.”

“Mm,” Jared noted before speeding up. He was now giving Gilfoyle short, slamming strokes that pulled out choked sobs from Gilfoyle’s mouth at every apex. He took one of his hands from Gilfoyle’s ankle, spit into it and wrapped it around his erection, moving it in tandem with the fucking motions of his hips.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Jared, how the fuck,” Gilfoyle practically sobbed. He was dizzy, he could barely breathe, because the only things he knew how to feel were _good_ and _so much_ and _Jared_. His perception of time was fucked, but it seemed like it wasn’t long at all before he was letting a surprisingly normal amount of spurts stripe his own stomach. After seeing this he heard Jared let out a shaky moan, pull out, take the condom off and finish on Gilfoyle’s chest as well. He just laid there, panting and with tingling fingers and toes as Jared licked up every bit of cum on him. On his way up to Gilfoyle’s mouth he took a few short stops to give short bites to Gilfoyle’s nipples, making his body convulse. When they kissed he could taste them both, and he thought incoherently that they were an unusual mix that worked surprisingly well.

“I agree,” Jared mumbled with a smile against Gilfoyle’s mouth. He had apparently said that last thought out loud? Jared pulled back and stroked Gilfoyle’s sweaty hair tenderly, pushing it out of his forehead and face and behind his ears. “You still owe me a conversation about your feelings for Dinesh, but I suppose it can wait one more day.”

“You’re a dark motherfucker,” Gilfoyle mumbled as he pulled Jared down for another wet, lazy kiss. He might think he would be getting that conversation, but if Gilfoyle knew anything it was how to be evasive and secure his privacy.

 


End file.
